


ghost town

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Nothing Hurts, Paganism, Smut, Trans Michael, Wicca, ghost - Freeform, ghost hunter jd, jd gets the help he needs, medium veronica, writer is sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jason dean wants a normal life. he really does. instead, he's pulled around the country, hunting ghosts and shit. everything changes in new jersey, with a teenage wiccan and a threat on the horizon.





	1. devil

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so yeah

 the jersey devil?" jd turned to face his father, a dark eyebrow raised. he had never believed in such thing, and bud wasnt always right about his hunts. as time progressed, more people went to jd than his father for help, as bud was batshit crazy.  
  
his dad coughed, and jd could hear the mucus in the back of his throat bubble up.  
"yeup, gotta good feelin' bout this one, boy." jd sighed and picked his bags off the dingy motel's matted carpet. he kicked the door of the room open and walked directly out to bud's pick up, tossing the bags in like they were light when frankly, they were not.   
  
jason leaned against the rusty truck, waiting for bud to finish his buisness with the motel owner. he chipped away at the paint on the side, painted fingernails curling under the shitty paint job with ease.   
  
as his father emerged, jd patted the side of the truck.    
"i'll follow behind." jd didnt even wait for a response before walking over to his motorcycle, swinging a leg over the side.   
  
things hadnt always been like this for bud and jason dean. they lived a white picket fence life, a perfect wife, hardworking father, beautiful and smart daughter, funny and sporty son, and a beloved family dog, chiko. of course, living that kind of life, the supernatural world smacked his ass and called him sally.  
  
the dean family had a tradition of camping the weekend before school started, and at eight years old, jason had loved it. the air was cold the second night, and jd was too energetic to sleep.   
  
he had woken bud to take him to the pond, who, with a sleepy smile, obeyed. jason and bud dean chased frogs in their pyjamas, both cold and content with their lives. jd eventually grew tired, and bud carried him back to the campsite. as he could see the top of the tent over the hill, bud kissed jd's forehead.  
  
jd remembered it as the last time he felt loved.  
  
no matter how much jason dean would like to forget what he saw that night, the image had etched itself into his brain like a tattoo. the tent was nearly shredded, barely staying upright. blood dripped from the stabilizers.  
  
 his mother was no where to be seen, but her hand remained by the firepit, her wedding ring still snug on. his sister was ripped apart, intestines on the dirty forest floor, bugs already crawling onto her fresh body.   
  
it stood in the middle, horrifying bent form holding chiko in its long, oozing hands. it had looked right at the two, and flashed a red smile before running off into the night, limp dog in hands.  
  
jd followed his father in pulling off the highway into a small town, thirty minutes into new jersey. he rode behind him for about ten minutes before pulling into the parking lot of a shitty looking apartment complex.  
  
 the bricks were discoloured, and ivy grew up the side of the building. jd took a deep breath, reminding himself it could be worse. within minutes, they were inside.  
  
jason's room was barely big enough for his twin bed, had one window, and smelled like cat piss. the walls were painted grey, but had long started chipping. he set his bag on the dirty looking mattress and sat beside it.   
  
he casually scrolled through his tumblr feed, full of other ghost hunters, mediums, wiccans, clairvoyants, and denny's. the website, however strange, made him feel included and accepted.  
  
he heard the muffled sounds of a tv being turned on, almost immediately followed by a bottle being popped open. he sighed, and threw his bag on the floor. the guns at the bottom clinked together loudly, and their was banging from below. great. neighbors.  
  
jason dean, age sixteen, rolled out his duvet on the bed, and lay on top of it. he pulled his coat off and used it like a pillow. with a calm heart, he was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the wind, and distant football scores.  
  
 


	2. wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out faster than i expected???

 jason dean wish he woke up to birds chirping, or an alarm, or whatever the hell normal teenagers wake up to every day. this morning, his dad dropped a (thankfully) closed switchblade onto his stomach.  
  
he grabbed it quickly, blinking sleep out of his eyes. his sight was blurry, and he could hear bud laughing.   
  
"c'mon kid, get in the shower." bud started walking out of the room.   
"why? its not like we're doing anything but research." bud walked back into the room and scoffed.  
"you're goin' ta school here. need ya outta my way for this one."  
  
no objections on jd's part. he had never really enjoyed the title of "supernatural hunter". he would have perferred "soccer star" or "my best friend" from some lame kids at some lame school.   
  
he plugged his phone in, having forgotten to charge it over night. the screen showed that it was six nineteen, so he sluggishly pulled himself off of the duvet and stripped down. he ran a hand through his greasy curls and grabbed the single towel he kept in his bag, wrapped it around his waist and stumbled to the washroom.  
  
he took a long shower, using a bar of soap his father had placed in the shower to rub down his body and just let the water clean his hair. he would pick up shampoo after school. he only left the shower when it ran out of hot water, because who the hell wants to shower in cold water?  
  
jason rubbed himself decently dry and chose out a simple outfit, nothing to make him stand out too much, or look too....anything, really. jd had moved schools so many times it became background noise for him, and he chose to fit in comfortably, never getting too close to one person. it was easier when he was pulled halfway across the country for the next hunt.  
  
he took the paper work off the tiny kitchen counter, all pre signed by his dad. he sat at the wooden table, rolling his ankle as he made course selection. he took all college level and open level classes. he didnt want a lot of homework. he never did it anyway.   
  
jd left before saying anything to his father. they had drifted emotionally quite a bit. he didnt mind. he clipped his phone to his stand, typing in the name of the school on google maps.  
  
he rode slowly through town, eyes wandering to the buildings. the downtown consisted of a couple grocery stores, a religious store, some craft and antique stores, a spa, four restaurants, and... wait what the fuck kinda store was that?    
  
jd looked in his tiny rear view at the odd store, the name was unreadable in the mirror, but he could clearly see the purple and black exterior and odd sigils in the windows. he shrugged it off, maybe the town had hippies.   
  
jd made a rough turn into the student parking lot, tires squeaking, making the kids by the dart pit stare at him. he took his helmet off and pulled his mainly empty bag out of his little compartment, making sure his dad's switch blade was still in it. he slid the blade into his jacket pocket, and trecked into the school.  
  
he looked for any sign of the office, but, of course, there wasnt one. jason just chose a direction and started walking, boots pounding on the tile. the hallway was painted a dull offwhite, walls covered in wooden display boxes, showing academic and athletic awards. jason turned the corner, and was immediately faced with the realism of high school.  
  
a chubby boy was pushed against the lockers. he had fluffy looking blackish hair, held up by a weird bandana type thing. his glasses were crooked on his face, letting jason see the panic in his dark eyes. he wore a red sweater around his waist, a black shirt was streched over his chest. jason could see what looked like fading henna tattoos all over his arms, different symbols he had seen from different books. he was adorable, and jason fell in love instantly.  
  
he got between the cute boy and the other, and slammed the attacker into the lockers. the other boy wore a cross around his neck, had blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes. he hissed in pain, and jason reached for the knife in his pocket. the boy pushed him away, and spat at the boy behind jason.  
"satanist freak."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you liked it, please give it some love and comments! im a busy guy but ill try to pound out a chapter within a reasonable time frame!
> 
> jd


End file.
